


The Most Important Thing

by trash_devil



Category: Nier Replicant | Nier
Genre: Angst, Gen, that forest tree memory Shade, wow really no replicant out there huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_devil/pseuds/trash_devil
Summary: as if crying the name out at the top of his lungs would bring her back





	The Most Important Thing

“What i… the ...most important ..th...ng ...in… wo….ld?” it whispered. It had no face, but if it did, Nier had the feeling it would be grinning. 

Grinning, even as he sliced it open and the glowing orbs of its memories fell and scattered across the floor. 

Although the question was fragmented, the shade’s meaning was still clear.

What is the most important thing in the world?

There was not a doubt in his mind.

Yonah. 

Yonah. 

Yonah, every fibre of his being cried out the name. 

Yo nah. 

Yo N ah. 

Y o na H. 

The word ripped itself from his throat like a howl of pain, a cry for help. 

Yonah. And as he spoke it, his blade plunged deep into the Shade. 

“Yonah,” it said softly as it died. 

Nier kept hacking away at the Shade’s body, “Yonah. Yonah! Yonah!” as if crying the name out at the top of his lungs would bring her back. 

As if saying it enough times would bring her back.

Even Kainé, lurking on the outskirts of the forest, could hear him. The broken pleas of a broken mind. 

And then he started screaming.

Nier howled at the sky, his sister’s name devolving into one long, jagged sound of unimaginable agony. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed, until he collapsed breathless to the ground. 

Each breath grated against his raw throat. He could feel the blood welling up in it, leaking salty and metallic onto his tongue.

He couldn't care less.

Nier only ever cared about one thing.

Yonah, he mouthed, and closed his eyes


End file.
